Two Worlds Aren't Too Far Apart
by Luckpast
Summary: When Finn gets swept away by a random twister. He awakes to find himself in a world that's both similar and totally different from his own. (This is from the perspective of both Finn and Fionna). FinnxFionna
1. Chapter 1

Streaks of lightning lit up the sky. Loud rumbles of thunder shook the tree house as Finn watched the raindrops hit the windowpane of his bedroom. He rested on his bed covers, both hands resting on his lap.

"Jeez, PB's invention really bonked up the weather," Finn thought.

Following Finn's breakup with Flame Princess, he had occupied himself with helping Princess Bubblegum with her experiments. They ranged from normal things like freeze rays to strange innovations like transmogrifiers. Her latest invention was top secret, and she ran tests using Finn without really giving him any information. It mostly consisted of shocking him with small volts of electricity from time to time, which Finn didn't really mind. But the sudden change in weather however, sent his curiosity over the edge.

"I better go check on her to make sure she's alright, maybe the invention broke or something." Finn thought hopefully, his heroic side itching to find some action.

In his mind he was desperate to get out of the lonely house and interact with someone. Since Jake had left to spend more time with Lady Rainicorn, the house was fairly quiet despite BMO's constant video game beeping. Besides the random spelunking that Finn did from time to time, he was having trouble keeping himself interested, and a check up on his old crush was just the kind of thing to help keep him intrigued.

Finn shook his head wildly. Now's wasn't the time to be daydreaming, especially about stuff so vulgar. Princess Bubblegum might be in trouble, and it was his job as her hero to protect her. Even if its from her own invention (which seemed to happen a lot). Plus, Princess Bubblegum had rejected him so many times, that he had already lost hope in a future for them.

Finn looked around and focused on his iconic green backpack. Slowly, he rose from his bed like Dracula from his coffin, and got dressed. He informed BMO of his whereabouts, who promptly gave him a boxed lunch consisting of a slice of cake and 2 sandwiches in case he got hungry. In a few minutes, Finn was out the door on his way to a new adventure.

The rain outside was incredibly cold. The wind had picked up so immensely that raindrops seemed to pierce his eyelids. The needlelike sensation was painful but due to Finn's nature, it was refreshing for him. In an attempt to prevent permanent cornea damage however, Finn closed his eyes and walked blindly toward the general direction of Candy Kingdom. He hoped that after years of traveling there, he would know the route like the back of his hand.

As Finn walked, the world around him seemed to spin in his mind. The random changes in the wind threw his balance off, and the direction of the Candy Kingdom was lost. He opened his eyes, only to find himself in a vortex of wind. The gusts around him had a blueish glow to them, and the center of the twister had a blinding light coming from it. The tornado around him seemed to snarl as Finn reached for his sword. But before he could swing at it, he was propelled into the air.

"I'm going to wreck that invention after this!" Finn cried out to no one in particular.

The wind threw him up one hundred feet in the air. As he began to fall, Finn wondered whether the fall would actually kill him. After all, he wasn't in some sort of cartoon or anything. He shut his eyes at the thought of immanent death, and the panic in his brain was enough to make him dizzy. The world spun, and he heard the crash of wooden floorboards just before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna woke up startled. Which was weird because she was usually a really deep sleeper. The fact that she had actually woken up in the middle of the night without the urge for a midnight slice of cake meant that a commotion had woken her up. Thanks to her heroic and cautious instincts, she grabbed her crystal sword and made her way over to Cake, who was somehow still sound asleep.

"Cake" Fionna whispered softly, "I think there's an intruder in the house. Wake up sleepy bum."

Cake groaned in annoyance. Can't Fionna give her one-day to sleep in, just a bit? A human alarm clock is the worst thing for a cat to have, especially after adventuring so hard all day.

Understanding that her companion wasn't going to be bothered with an intruder intruding on her sleep. Fionna left Cake alone to inspect the house.

She made her way down the ladder slowly, clenching her sword between her teeth. When she reached the bottom, she scanned the kitchen/living space that was her tree house. The place was a mess. Plates were stacked up in the sink, rags lay across the couch, and debris was even falling from the midnight sky.

"Wait a minute, I don't remember installing a skylight in our roof…", Fionna thought.

She lined up the entrance hole in her roof with the pile of debris on the living room floor. As she walked over to it, she began to raise her sword above her head in preparation for an attack. When she drew closer, she noticed her white bunny hat on the top of the debris, covered in both raindrops and wooden splinters.

"What? How did my hat get down here…? Did it get possessed by that flower wizard Magietta again?"

Fionna drew closer, wondering why magic seemed to always find her and cause her trouble. At a closer glance however, she noticed that the hat did not have long bunny ears like hers did. This one had short ears, and it was still wrapped around the unconscious owner.

At times like these, it's always best to handle the situation with care and caution. One wrong move and she could have a blown up tree house, and a hell of a lot of explaining to do with Cake. She walked up cautiously, and, lifting her sword slowly towards the individual. She poked it.

Nothing happened.

Fionna let out a sigh of relief. Maybe the thing was dead? Or maybe it really was possessed and just lost its magic?

She began to dig through the debris, in hopes of discovering exactly what chose to crash through her tree house roof. After she moved the boards away, she discovered that the unlucky individual was just a boy. He was about the same age as she was, but because of the darkness, she couldn't quite make out the features. His cheeks were soft to the touch, and locks of hair poked out of his untidy cap. She giggled as she played with his cheek. But then came to her senses. This was an unknown stranger that has invaded her home, even if he was unconscious, a threat is a threat. She lifted him up and began to carry him to the door. Surely it was safer if the stranger was outside when he woke up.

"Fionna! What are you doing?" Cake shouted from the ladder.

"This guy is an intruder, I'm just moving him outside so he doesn't pose a threat to us in the event he wakes up." Fionna explained.

Cake shook her head, "Fionna. You have been blessed with a boy at your doorstep and you choose to throw him out into the night? Girl, have you lost your mind? Didn't I tell you how hard it is to find a nice young gentleman these days? And one turns up at your door and you want to throw him out? Nuh-uh, not fine with me."

Cake's babbling made no sense to Fionna. She wasn't really looking for a relationship with anyone, especially after her recent breakup with Flame Prince. That paired with the constant rejection from Prince Gumball, she had had enough of boys for the time being. For all she cared, this random stranger was just another excuse to throw guys out the door.

"Damnit Fionna, put that boy down or so help me I will give you the "talk" again." Cake threatened.

Oh glob not the talk. In all the land of Aaa the talk was the worst thing in the known universe. 45 minutes of the most awkward conversation she could ever be a part of.

"Fine. Fine. We'll leave him on the couch okay? Then we go back to bed. But we're locking the door to our room. No one needs a guy creeping around while we sleep." Fionna said.

Feeling satisfied, Cake retreated back upstairs into her bed, while Fionna carried the still sleeping boy to the couch. She plopped him down and went back up the ladder to go back to sleep. As she lay in bed, she began to think about what Cake had said. Why did this Hyooman drop in on her life? Her thoughts became incoherent as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn groaned. His head throbbed, his eyes were glued shut and still stung from the rain, and his body ached as if he had tumbled down the stairs twelve different times.

"What happened?" he thought.

Vivid pictures of the twister flashed in his mind, the blue glow, the bright light, and the falling. But for some reason he found himself on a rather comfortable material. He sniffed the air, sensing one of his favorite breakfast foods. Bacon pancakes.

Finn opened his eyes, and he realized that he was on the couch of his tree house. Perhaps the twister was just a dream? Then where did all these bruises come from? Before he could answer his own question, he heard Jake start singing the bacon pancake song.

"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes. Take some bacon and I put it in a pancake. Bacon pancake, that's what its gonna make. Bacon pancaaaaaaake."

"Wait a minute…" Finn thought.

Since when was Jake's voice so feminine? Did spending so much time with Lady Rainicorn cause that much of a change in his best friend? Oh glob.

Finn inspected the small nook he was in. For some reason he was put in the corner of the living room surrounded by drapes. The same corner that Ice King had lived in when his kingdom was being rebuilt. Finn inspected his body and found debris lining his entire front, splinters covered his shirt and pants, and a rather large bump was sitting on his forehead. The pain was unbearable, but the scent in the air was far more important. The pancakes filled his lungs causing his stomach to grumble loudly. Perhaps it would be better to get some food before figuring out what had happened.

As Finn attempted to stand up, his knees gave out and he tumbled to the ground. With a loud thud, he banged his head against the floor, on the bump no less.

"For fucks sake. What the hell is wrong with me these days?" Finn cried.

He heard Jake's footsteps begin to approach. The drapes were pulled back, and Finn nearly passed out from confusion. Standing in front of him, was a yellow and white _CAT_. She was the same size as Jake was, perhaps the same age too (he couldn't tell. dog years and cat years are weird like that), and she somehow pulled off a look of concern and annoyance at the same time.

"What the hell you think your doing cursing in my house?" the Cat muttered.

"You should be grateful, almost getting thrown out on the streets before I stepped in."

"What? Just my luck." Finn thought.

Finn wakes up after being swept off by a tornado, falls and nearly dislocates his knee, and now a cat is talking nonsense to him. Just a wonderful series of events. Isnt it?

"Come on, I got some pancakes made. They're Fionna's favorite. And I have a feeling you'll love them too!" the Cat said with enthusiasm. "My name's Cake by the way, nice to meet you…..?"

Finn was speechless. He had no explanation for what was happening. This weird Jake feminine double had invaded house, used his stove, and cooked delicious pancakes without the consent of the owner.

"Well alrighty then, might as well get some food in you first huh?" Cake said.

"Come on, I'll help you to the table. Fionna's still sleeping upstairs, so we have to be quiet."

Who in Glob's name is Fionna?

Cake lifted Finn up with ease, carefully avoiding the bumps and bruises that were scattered all over his body. She grew slightly in size (to Finn's astonishment) to compensate for Finn's weight, and slowly moved him towards the dining table. The table was covered with plates of food. Bacon pancakes, waffles, bowls of cereal, eggs, porridge, and a gravy boat filled up with honey. The smell was so strong and amazing that Finn nearly passed out from happiness. But he struggled to stay awake, at least until those pancakes were safely stashed in his stomach.

"Here you go, Imma go get Fionna. You can get started if you want to, I'll just be a second"

As Cake began to disappear from view, Finn grabbed a plateful of pancakes and began to inspect the rest of the house. For some reason, something felt odd about his old tree house. It was very similar, but at the same time things were completely different. The layout of the house was the same. The semi-nude painting still hung above his head, the cooler was to his right, but the atmosphere seemed wrong. For some reason he felt more exposed. As if all the masculine character he spent so long building had disappeared.

He continued to chew on his pancakes, savoring every last bit of the greasy goodness when Cake finally arrived back downstairs.

"She'll be down in a minute. If you want, you can go get in the shower before she does. Considering how messy you are, and how long Fionna takes in the bathroom. You might as well get your shower in quickly." Cake explained.

Finn nodded. His clothes were completely destroyed, and he reeked like sweat and dirty rain. After grabbing the extra pair of clothes from his backpack, he rushed into the bathroom, enthusiastic about being greeted by hot running water.


End file.
